Meet An Angel With Horns
by fluffykagomekawaii
Summary: Kagome is a runaway & wants nothing but freedom & independece. she moves 2 an apartment & has 2 live with a temperamental chick, a pervert & a Hanyou who is head over hills 4 her yet 2 afraid 2 show it. will Kagome regret leaving her old life? 2 words, he


Hey!!! Ok, here's the deal, since people keep telling me to make my other story (It's All An Act) an Inu/Kag fic and I keep declining, I decided to satisfied them and start a whole new fic featuring that pairing. Hope you like!!! ^-^!  
  
Disclaimer: nope, sorry, I don't own Inuyasha...OH! THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
Meet An Angel With Horns  
  
Chapter #1: Good Bye Wings, Hello Horns!  
  
'He just can't keep doing this, it's inhuman!, I mean, I know my responsibilities and duties but this is just out of the question!. Doesn't he care at all?, we're talking about my life and future here!. I still don't get, he should know better. Thought he got the picture after pulling the same stunt over and over. It never works, I just run away and he knows that so why does he keep trying?, I'm really sorry but I just can't keep being his little angel anymore.'  
  
I looked out the window as I prepared to climb down the sheets I had tied together earlier. I'm not really afraid of heights and besides, after so many house breaks, I'm use to doing this sort of thing. 'so it all comes down to this.too bad I won't be coming back this time' I thought bitterly as I finally reached the once distant ground. I close my eyes and inhaled the night breeze. Looking back at the enormous mansion that had held me prisoner for so long, I can only think, 'finally free'. At least for now.  
  
But by Kami, I would do anything in my power to never be found. I deserved better, I wanted something better. I wanted adventure, danger, freedom, independence, you name it. You couldn't blame me for being scare, I am only 18 for heavens sake!. Wanna know why I'm running away? Well sit back and relax cause this will be a long story. See, unlike other teenagers, I'm.different. My dad happens to be the ambassador of Japan. He's very strict and thinks the worst of women. Well, mainly me. All because I'm a rebel, the black sheep of the family. But can you blame me?, I'm only trying to live a normal life. I want to be just like everybody else. I want to study and be independent and.you know, fall in love or something.  
  
I had to ran away if I wanted to accomplish my goals, if I didn't then tomorrow I would be married against my will, and taken away to Japan. Don't get me wrong, I love Japan, after all, all my heritage resides there. But the problem is that my so called dad, wanted me to married some guy I've never met before, drop all my studies and be a house wife. Two words."yeah right!"  
  
You see, this would be the case if I was born in Japan, but I wasn't, I'm American and damn proud of it too!. I understand my dad likes to follow the old ways, but this is too much. I can only take so much. When I was little I was force to take all this classes such as piano, archery and some weird class that was suppose to make me a good wife or something. Pathetic! I was so sick of everything so I took Kendo and kick boxing behind my parents backs, after all, no matter what he says, I'm not weak and I'm not defend less!. I ran away before but I came back, or I was forced back. Not this time though, this time I'm leaving for good. I may be too young to marry under my standards, but I'm sure I can leave on my own. Heck I can't wait!.  
  
I tried, I really did. I always did my best to please daddy and not dishonor the family, but I can't give up my freedom, or my right to be single. Heck, I don't even plan to marry when I'm the right age anyway. I'm just not good with the whole commitment thing. To tell you the truth.it scares me. Just the thought that I will have to spend the rest of my life following someone, is so distasteful. I don't need anybody, specially some self absorbed male who thinks he can control me. HA!, that just cracks me up. But anyway, I don't really have much to worry about.  
  
See, all this time I've been planning ahead. I actually got accepted in one of the top colleges in the state. Daddy always thought that women are only good for house work and raising children. He always said that. I remember, when I was little. My dad was having some sort of reunion with some friends of his. I was sitting at the base of the stairs watched him and his friends drink and laugh. He was as always talking about how useless women were. He would always say the same thing. 'keep them fed and pregnant and they'll be happy'. I hated him for that. That was around the time my mom got pregnant with Souta, my younger brother.  
  
It only proved his statement right. But anyway, the point is, I'm free. Free to do whatever I want. I've been saving money since I was six years old. I never really liked to spent, so my mom opened and account for me. Nobody really knows how much I've saved, but let me tell you, it's a lot!, at least enough to get me through college, leaving in a middle class apartment with a couple of roommates and a half time job. Not bad huh!. Thank good I don't have to worry about transportation. My dad got me a brand new car a week ago as a weeding gift. Ironic isn't it?.  
  
I sighed heavily as I buckled up and started the engine. I hesitated for a while. Am I really sure of this?, do I have the courage to betray my family?. After all, I'm suppose to get marry tomorrow. As those word sunk into my head, my eyes widened and I pushed the gas with all my might. Hell yeah! I'm out of here, good riddance. Bye bye house, bye bye dad, bye bye everything!. His little angel he says!, well daddy, there is nothing wrong with an angel with horns!. Who knows, maybe I'll come back in a year or two.make that three. I would have to pull out an all nighter to reach my destination by morning but who cares, I've done it before. This isn't the first time I ran from a weeding, but it is the first time that I don't plan to came back.  
  
Funny, and they thought they could hold me by locking the doors, hello!, widows anybody?.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"lady Kagome?, lady Kagome it's time to wake up, you wouldn't want to miss your weeding now wou.." 'not again, oh this time I'm sure I'll get fired!' thought Nibiki as she pulled the covers of Kagome's bed to revieled a bunch of pillows on top of each other. "Mr., Higurashi! Lady Kagome's gone, she has ran away again!" panicked the servant as she fled Kagome's room to find her father.  
  
~somewhere in the high way~  
  
"three.two.one."  
  
~Higurashi's home~  
  
"Kagome you little BRAT!!!!"  
  
~ back to Kagome~  
  
I was almost there, just had to find the right street and apartment number. It was all arranged already. I talk to this girl name Sango who is sharing her apartment with two other people, she said she still had one room left and would be happy if I took it. So now I'm here, driving endlessly and hopelessly lost. Maybe this whole independence thing wasn't such as good idea. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?, this is great. Finally adventure, yay me!.  
  
I let a breath of relief as I finally found the apartment.it wasn't quite what I was expecting but it'll do. Hesitantly I got out of my car and rung the bell. "coming" I heard from the other side of the door. Soon after the door flung open I was greeted by girl around my age whom I assumed was Sango. She looked a little sleepy and was still wearing her pajamas which consisted on a light purple tank top and black girl boxers, same as mine only different colors. Her hair was a bit messy and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Did she know it was almost noon?.  
  
"hey, I'm Sango, you're Kagome right, come on in" Sango said to me as she moved aside and let me in the rather spacious apartment. I had to say, this was very different from home. There were clothes everywhere, empty pizza boxes, cans of soda and was that a boxer hanging on the door knob?. All in all I just had to say, this is heaven!, teenage heaven that is. "sorry bout the mess, we're still adjusting to living together, but it won't be for long, I'm sure you'll like it here" she told me with a bit of embarrassment. I simply nodded and smile as she led me to my room. I had to say, this place had a lot of potential, if only we could change the painting and rearrange the furniture.  
  
After all, the movers were suppose to show up later. I know I ran away an all, but like I said before, this thing was planned out long ago. We finally reached a white door and Sango opened it before walking in with me trailing behind. "will this do?, if you don't like it we could trade rooms or something" I heard her say. "no this is perfect, um.so who else lives here?" I asked a bit hesitant. "two other guys, but you might want to stay away from one of them, he's such a pervert, the other one's cool though" I nodded and began to scan the room. It was rather big and came with its own bathroom, funny I never saw a bathroom with two doors, I wondered were it led to. But anyway, the room also had a huge window right in front of where I planned to place my bed. "well I'll leave you so you can get acquainted with the place" Sango said with a smile and I watched her exit my new room.  
  
'this is gonna be so cool!' I squeaked in my mind as I set down my yellow backpack in a corner and move out to check the rest of the house. As I was closing the door, I heard a rather piercing scream coming from where I suppose was the kitchen, followed by a laud crash. 'yup! Living here was gonna be quite interesting'. My curiosity soon got the better of me and I followed the noise. What a saw made me sweat drop. Sango was holding a big black pan and was gasping for air. I also saw some guy laying in the floor looking pretty unconscious and had a large bump on his head. Probably from Sango. 'wonder what happened?' I asked myself as I approached the panting Sango. "um.Sango?, did you kill him?" I asked her innocently.  
  
All of the sudden, she dropped the pan and gave me a big smile before answering my question. "not a chance, no matter how hard I try he always comes back from the dead" she said as she flashed me a smile. I nodded slightly as I approached him. "uh uh, bad idea, he's probably faking it and will try to grope you as soon as you take pity on him" Sango said over her shoulder. I looked back at her and sighed before following her to the couch. No sense in risking it. "so...who is he?" "that's Miroku, you know, the guy I told you to stay away from"  
  
"why Sango, no need to warn the ladies to stay away from me, if you wanted me all to your self you should have told me" I saw Sango blushed against her will but ignored his comment. "dream on Miroku" she said as she threw a pillow at him. "and stay away from Kagome, last girl that came was forced out because of you" "ah, Kagome, just a beautiful name, will you give me the pleasure of bearing my child?" he asked me as he took my hands in his. Was this guy for real?. "sorry not interested" I said dryly as I pulled my hands away from his. Ok, this guy was cool and all, but he gave me the creeps!. "well just know that my offer still stands" "I'll keep it in mind.not!" I said under my breath.  
  
"um, Kagome my movers are gonna come tonight and deliver the rest of the furniture but first we have to paint the apartment, would you like to help us?" Sango asked me with hope dripping in her voice. "sure, my movers are coming tonight too so I guess we better get started" Sango smiled brightly at me and then moved her gaze to the weird guy named Miroku. "hey make your self useful and go wake Inuyasha, we'll need his help too" 'Inuyasha?, what kind of name is that?' I silently wondered. "hey Kagome, how about we go change into something more comfortable, I think we'll be working the whole day and I don't want to ruin my PJ's" I simply nodded and retreated to my room. Good thing I had packed some clothe in my pack, otherwise I would have nothing to wear until the rest of my things arrived.  
  
Rapidly I opened my overly stuffed pack and pulled out a black tank top with the words 'come close, I don't bite.hard', and a pair of torn shorts that were a big to short for my liking but who cares, this was only for painting. I didn't think it was necessary to take off my bracelets so I left them on. They were mostly spiked or full of chains. I love that whole aggressive look, that's why I dress and act the way I do. By the way, did I mention I have a unique sense of fashion?. See, I'm not really a punk or a goth, I'm somewhat of a mixture. And my attitude.well lets just say you wouldn't want to get on my bad side, the consequences are the least bit pretty. But anyway, I quickly fixed my clothes and tied my hair in a high ponytail. Satisfied with the way I looked, I smiled at my reflection and hurried out the door.  
  
"hey Sango I'm ready!" I yelled as I made my way to the living room. "ok, be right there!" I heard her answer. As I waited, I made myself busy by picking up all the trash, boxes and clothes. This would take hours! But hey, that's what you get when you do things independently. No more servants for me.that one reminded me of something. 'hope they don't fire Nibiki'  
  
~flashback~  
  
"come on Kagome, you're late for your piano lessons" said Nibiki with a kind smile in her face to an eight-year old Kagome. "but Nibiki! I don't like piano lessons! They're way to girly for me! I wanna learn kendo!" whined Kagome as she began to pull at the highly annoying flowers in her dress. "I know you do, how about we make a deal?" this instantly caught Kagome's attention. "if you take your piano lessons and stop whining about the dress, I'll tell my uncle to teach you kendo, after all he has a dojo nearby and is a very good instructor" Kagome's face lit up but soon dropped her smile and turned it into a frown.  
  
"but father would never let me! And mother has no say at all!" Nibiki smiled and petted Kagome's head. "well Kagome, what your parents don't know, won't hurt them"  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Nibiki has always been there for me, she always helped me out when I got into trouble or when I had to snick out of the house. I still remember the pained look on her face when she told me she couldn't help me this time. But I don't blame her, she's already done so much for me. Besides is not like my dad got his way anyway, in the end I still managed to escape. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize Sango approaching with some guy trailing behind her. "hey, Kagome, this is Inuyasha, he's the other guy I told you about, and Inuyasha this is Kagome"  
  
I stood up and dusted my knees off. When I looked up I saw some guy with long silver hair wearing a red shirt and black baggie pants. 'not bad' he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and was babbling something about having to wake up so early. "do I look like I care? now can we get started already, I didn't wake up early for anything you know" Inuyasha said. God! And to think I thought he was hot, the guy need some people skills pronto!. "um, you do know that it's pass one right?" I asked absently not really expecting an answer as I picked up the boxes from the floor and placed them on a table.  
  
That's when he decided to finally open his eyes and look at me for the first time. I wasn't really paying much attention, I mean, I knew he was there and that for some reason he was staring at me but I pretended I didn't. beside, he struck me as an arrogant I'm too good for you kind of person, no reason associating with him right?. Wrong! As much as I hated to admit it, the guy was gorgeous! And I only caught a glimpse of him still staring. Ok, why was he staring?.um.ok I feel really uncomfortable now!.arg! what is he staring at!  
  
I wasn't able to take it any longer so I turned and looked at him right in the eyes which were..golden? "take a picture, it'll last longer!" I spat not really know why I became so aggravated with a simple stare.  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
I hate mornings! And I HATE waking up early, but what I hate the most is meeting new people. As if it wasn't bad enough that I have to live in a house with a pervert and a temperamental chick!, ok fine so it's not so bad. At least I found a place were I can just be myself and friends that understand me even if they are a little crazy. I don't usually get along with people too well, or actually, they don't get along with me. The fact is, I'm a hanyou therefore I'm not accepted into society, yet Sango and Miroku never treated me any different. They didn't even minded when I accidentally turned into my true form. They are the only people who know how I look with my yokai traits so why risk telling someone else?.  
  
You can imagine how ticked off I got when Sango told me she was renting the last room, the one connected to MINE! I couldn't oppose, after all it is her apartment, and I couldn't move out either, there's nowhere to go anyway. Plus I didn't like the idea of leaving my only friends. So then it hit me. All I had to do is drive the person crazy and eventually they'll move out, it worked before. Sango doesn't know but the last girl who came didn't move because of Miroku, although he was a big help. She moved because I made her life a living hell, it was fun too!  
  
But this new girl..she.I never expected her to be so.so beautiful! Since the moment Miroku woke me up I was determined to be as annoying and arrogant as I could to drive this new person out but when I saw her, everything came crushing down. She was just so perfect! I've never seen such beauty in a single person, and not only that but her scent, it was so alluring. It smelled of vanilla and sakura blossoms. I felt the incredible need to embrace her and drown myself in her scent. That's when reality hit me, yeah right! She would probably think I'm crazy and call the cops on me or something. But still, that didn't stopped me from looking now did it?.  
  
Her body was perfect, her skin looked so smooth and pale, her hair even though it was kind of messy and tied up, looked so soft and silky I would give anything to run my fingers though it. Her eyes were blue-gray and carried so much emotion it them. And her curves, I seriously regretted spending so much time with Miroku, he's turning me into a pervert just like himself. Suddenly I was pulled out of my trance as I heard her wonderful melodious voice. "take a picture, it'll last longer!" 'only if you pose for me' I quickly slapped myself for thinking something so stupid. That would be something Miroku would have said but not me. "right! You would probably break the camera!" ok, not a very good first impression, but can you blame?, she caught mo off guard!.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Oh!. No. he didn't! first the guy stares at me like I'm some kind of alien then he looks me over. I mean, come on! It was so completely obvious he was checking me out! And then he dares to imply I'm ugly? He sure doesn't know me very well! I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world! But he didn't have to insult me! You know what! This doesn't even deserves a come back!, just like Nibiki says, silence hurts more..yeah right! I was never one to take advices very seriously and so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "you're one to talk, I'm not the one with the freakishly white hair!" 'that's not true, you love his hair!'  
  
"oooh! That one hurt him!" I heard Sango exclaim from behind. I kind of felt sorry about the whole insult thing, I seriously didn't expect the look he gave me. He couldn't even say anything back, he just stood there glaring at me, but I could tell he was hurt. I don't get it, it was a simple friendly argument right? Is not like I meant it or anything. "come on Kagome, I need you're help with the paintings, they're kind of heavy, and Inuyasha.chill, I'm sure she didn't mean it" I don't think I was suppose to hear the last part because Sango whispered it to him but I did. Now I was really, really sorry..I hate it when this happens. Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour had passed and me and Sango were almost done covering the floors and boxes so that they wouldn't get cover in paint. We put the radio on and completely forgot about the time. Miroku and Inuyasha were somewhere in the front yard cleaning up or something. "hey Kagome I think we're ready to paint" I heard Sango say as she handed me a brush covered with white paint. I simple nodded and took it from her, accidentally I let it slip from my hands and it landed in her foot. The paint soon spread over it since she was wearing sandals and she lifted her head to smirk at me. Ok, her smirk was really creepy, before I could apologize for was I accidentally did, I felt cold paint run down the front of my shirt.  
  
"SANGO!!!" after that everything went white, there was paint everywhere, my hair, clothes, skin everything except the walls. I had to admit, I had never had so much fun in my whole life. I knew from that moment that me and Sango would become great friends in no time. We were laughing so hard and the music was so laud that neither of us noticed Miroku and Inuyasha standing in the doorway looking at us like we were crazy. Well Miroku was drooling while Inuyasha was just staring. Did I mentioned how I hate it when people stare?, now where is that camera!. "what the hell are you guys doing! That paint costs money you know!"  
  
"well sorry! It's called fun you know!"  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
After Kagome's little statement about my hair, I figured I better stay away before I started to like her more. No reason liking someone if it's only one sighted. I sure as hell know I don't want to go through that again. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when me and Miroku decided to help with the painting. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen!. And I can bet anything Miroku thought it too. Hell, hot was an understatement!, even covered in white paint she was so perfect, I had to stop the whole thing before it got out of control. "what the hell are you guys doing! That paint costs money you know!" I guess that was the only logical reason I could find for them to stop. "well sorry! It's called fun you know!"  
  
"yeah Inuyasha, stop ruining our fun, in fact, why don't you join in?" I never knew Sango was so aggressive, she literally jumped me and covered my front and back with paint in less than a second. And I liked that shirt too!.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
This was beyond hilarious! He was just standing there with this dazed look on his face. You could definitely tell he was not expecting that. But nether was I when he calmly picked out a brand new bucket and emptied it all on my head! He better buy me a new shampoo after this, there is no way all that paint would come out in one wash. So now it was my turn to stay still. I was covered in paint from before but now I was simply socked in it! This was not cool and he would get what he deserved or my name isn't Kagome Higurashi!  
  
"you are so dead!" I managed to say through clenched teeth. "what! What are you going to do about it?" he asked me in the most cocky tone I have ever heard in my life. God! This guy was so full of it!. I suddenly smirked evilly as I felt Sango slip me a water host from behind. I suspected she had connected it to the kitchen sink or something. "oh nothing." I responded sweetly. "just THIS!" I finished as I brought the host from behind me and hit him full force on the chest. I guess the water pressure must have been too strong because he backed away until he was outside in the garden. I followed after him and when I was fully standing outside he disappeared. He completely banished! Or so I thought. Before I knew it, someone grabbed me from behind and took a hold of my water supplies, then it was completely turned against me!..can you say cold as hell?  
  
Ok, I think I'll end it there. So what did you think? This is my first try at an Inu/Kag fic, I hope I'm doing a good job, if not I would like some pointers or ideas. Oh by the way, don't think Kagome doesn't like Inuyasha, she does, she's just trying not too. (same with him) anyway please review and tell me what you think. And if I get good reviews I'll continue this story because I'm still not too sure about it. So it's up to the wonderful readers to convince me. ^-^  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
